Baby Vampire Drama
by Cataleya Rebekah Salvatore
Summary: Bella gets pregnant... Alice can't see her future... and Edward is determined to take out the baby before its even born. But Edward didn't count on Bella running to her father who lives in Mystic Falls. Who BTW kills VAMPIRES. OOC. E/B
1. Seeking Dad for Cover

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT NOR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNER.**

Bella's POV

Not two days ago I found out I was Pregnant. I couldn't believe it. Edward I and finally had sex and now we were going to start a family. Since Edward is hunting now I can't tell him, but I know that as soon as I tell him he'll be so happy. A blur made me lose my thoughts.

"Bella, Love thank God you're alright," Edward said hugging me. I looked at him confused.

"Of course Edward why wouldn't I be?" I asked still confused.

"Alice… she couldn't she your future. At first I thought you were with those dogs, but then when she still couldn't she you I panicked and ran all the way over here. Bella, Love, is there something you want to tell me," Edward Said.

"Edward," I hesitated. "Yes, Love."

Better do it soon before I chickened out, I thought. "Is it possible for a human to be pregnant with a Vampire?"I said really fast not looking at him. And when I did, he looked shocked."Edward," I said. Just then his phone rang. I waited for him to come out of his trace but no success. As I reached into his pockets to find the phone, finally pulling it out and said, "Hello."

"Bella, Bella is everything alright." Alice said.

"Umm… can vampires go into shock," I asked.

"Bella what is going on? Why can't I see your future, it's like a big blur."

"Well Alice… I'm pregnant."

"Oh no, Carlisle," just at that moment Edward took the phone from me. "Carlisle is it possible… I understand…what will happen if it's born…We'll be there as soon as possible." Edward said quickly.

"Edward what's going on? Where are you taking me? Please answer me." I semi-yelling at him.

"Were going to my house to get **that thing **out of you. Don't worry love I wont let **it **hurt you." He said

No…no he can't do that he is suppose to be happy...Not trying to kill our baby. Could I reason with him? No I couldn't. I knew what I had to do if my nugger was going to survive. As soon as he left, to tell his family that he'll pick me up at noon since in the morning its going to be sunny. I went to the kitchen got the phone and dialed the only number I know that will keep me and my nugger safe from anything.

After 10 rings it finally picked up.

"Ugh… Hello,"

"Daddy"


	2. Arriving and Telling Daddy

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNER.**

_Previously on Baby Vampire Drama…_

_After 10 rings it finally picked up._

_"Ugh… Hello,"_

_"Daddy"_

**Now **

**Bella's POV.**

"**Isabella. Is it really you?"**

"**Yeah it's me… Daddy I need your help." **_**(Verge of tears)**_**"Please…Please help me."I begged my father.**

"**Of course sweetheart. What is it?"**

"**Could we talk face to face…? I can't do it over the phone."I confessed. Now Crying.**

"**Yeah… when are you coming to Mystic Falls?"**

"**I'm heading out in a few hours. And I'll probably land in the morning." I said. **

"**Of course. Call me when you get to Mystic Falls. Okay"**

"**Sure… I need to go now get my ticket, packing and everything."**

"**Of course. Of course… umm se you when you land, honey."**

"**Okay Bye." "Bye"**

**I packed everything as fast as I could. It was almost eleven pm when I left a note for Charlie telling him that I went to visit my father and not to worry and that Alice already knows. After that I went to Port Angels and on to Seattle.**

_**(2 hours later)**_

**I'm amazed that neither Edward nor Alice stopped me. Surly Alice would have seen it and told Edward and he would have stopped me. Maybe for once luck was on my side.**

**Once I got at the airport I told the ticket lady that I'll take any plane ticket that went to Virginia. Surprisingly there were a few empty seats. I bought the ticket (at a good price might I add) and ass soon as I got to the terminal my flight had been called. Luck is so on my side. The flight took 4 hours (**I guessed, that how long it took to get from phoenix to Seattle in the book)** as soon as the plane landed and I got my bags I called my father and told him I had just landed and am getting a cab. He gave me the address of the house and told me where the keys were hidden. After I hung up I gave the address to the cab driver. After that 1 hour drive I was finally home. I got the key from under the dead flower pot. **

**As soon as I got inside I noticed some of my pictures of me and my father. And one of my mother when she was pregnant with me. I never knew my mother. She walked out on me and my father when I was 15 days old. Dad never talked about her so I never really missed her. And Renee was always there for me when I went through puberty.**

**I expected my father to be here but he wasn't I searched the whole house and noticed a clock that said 5:56 am. I wondered where he was. To end my wonder I decided to call him, but then realized it was way too early. So I decided to take a nap. When I felt something in my tummy. And it wasn't hunger. It took a second to realize that it was my little nugger. And I crazed my tummy hoping to feel another kick from my nugger. **

**I don't know how long I've stood there but it must have been a while because I was soon pulled from my trace when the front door opened. And came face to face with my father.**

"**Daddy" I said crying**

"**Isabella" he said sobbing. "My have you grown so much." I blushed." And your still blushing" He laughed.**

"**Yes still blushing." **

"**How 'bout I take you to breakfast at the Mystic Grill and we can talk there. What do you say"**

"**Sure"**

**As we drove to the Mystic Grill I thought about what I would say to my father about me being pregnant with a vampire. I pulled out of my trace once again by my father's talk.**

"**So, what is it that you wanna talk bout."**

"**I...I'm Pregnant"**

**The car drifted." W…What… are you sure." I nodded and started crying. "Don't cry honey I'm not angry. I swear just taken by surprise." He said. As he started driving again."Really" he nodded "So who's the baby daddy. I assume you told him right." I nodded.. tears escaping. "So what did he say" **

"**He doesn't want it." I said crying again. Again another drift. " I want a name and address right now Isabella." **

**I was suddenly frightened by that." No he wants me but he doesn't want our baby."**

"**what about Adoption. I know you may not like it since you mother…"**

" **No not adoption"**

"**Dad" I said as I put my hands on my stomach. "My baby's father is a **_Vampire_**." I whispered the last word.**

**With that one word it sent him fuming.**

REVIEW IF YOU WANNA FIND OUT WHO BELLA'S FATHER IS.!


	3. Im His DAUGHTER!

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNER.**

_Previously on Baby Vampire Drama…_

"_Dad" I said as I put my hands on my stomach. "My baby's father is a Vampire." I whispered the last word._

_With that one word it sent him fuming._

**Now. Bella's Pov.**

**The car drifted once again. "Dad if your gonna keep doing that then I'll rather walk."**

"**Don't try to change the subject! What do you mean the baby is a VAMPIRE? Isabella didn't I teach you that Vampires are dangerous."**

"**Yes, but…" "But what" he said. "I fell in love dad just like you and mom did. So long ago." I said and as soon as I said ****love**** and**** mom ****in the same sentence he turned soft and hugged me. "Okay so how far away is my grandson." **

**I was shocked. "Y…y…you mean you're not mad." I said as he drove once again towards the Mystic Grill.**

"**Mad about what. I'm gonna be a grandpa. What's mad about that? Sure I wanted you to wait you were married but now that I think about it I'm sure not getting any younger. And if the baby's father doesn't want him I'll just kill him. Easy." He explained. I felt tears coming down my face, "Awe don't cry honey. You I can't stand to see you cry." He said.**

'**these are happy tears daddy." I said as I dried them. We arrived at the Mystic Grill a minute later. And as soon as we went inside It wasn't full but not totally empty. Just a few guys by the bar and a few teens playing pool and a few girls gossiping but with that I felt everyone's eyes on me. We got a table and ordered breakfast. And we talked and laughed and talked about the baby. I was so happy I even felt my little nugger kick and when I told my dad he placed his hand on my tummy and my nugger kicked for his grandpa. **

" **so I was thinking that the kid could call me papa or gramps. What do you think." **

"**I like it gramps." Tears escaped my eyes "What's wrong Bella." **

"**Nothing just think about how Edward is going to miss this." I said as I dried my tears with a tissue.**

'**Tell me again why this **_Edward _**doesn't want you to have the kid again.' He said. **

"**He thinks the baby will kill me." I said**

"**How will the baby kill you?"**

"**I don't know didn't get to ask. I was too shocked that he wanted to kill our baby that I didn't even ask… So enough about me seeing anyone,"**

"**In fact yes I am, but Im not going to tell you anything for now."**

"**Why not" I pouted.**

"**Because you'll just drive her away." He said laughing and I laughed with him. **

" **im sure I'm old enough to know you can date." We laughed once again.**

"**Why don't I introduce you to her instated. How does that sound."**

"**sounds great. I'll meet you outside"**

"**Sure."**

**As I waited for him to come outside I saw him talking to a girl that was there earlier. He walked away but the girl came over to me looking angry. And she stopped right in front of me**

"**Can I help you" I asked**

"**you know he has a girl already right." She said with attitude. **

"**yeah he just told me right now. In fact were headed to her place right now." I said carefully choosing my words.**

"**Look I haven't seen my aunt look happy in years. and I wont let **_you _**destroy there happiness." She said angrily. **_(Can you guess who this is bet you do)_

"**look im not trying to destroy there happi…" I was interrupted because she then grabbed my hair and took me down with her and slapped me right across the face. I was not about to let her hurt my unborn baby so I instead of slapping her I socked her in the face and turned her over so I was above her with both our hand grabbing and scratching/slapping each other, that is until I felt someone's hands around my waist to pull me off her. **

**And when I turned I saw…. EDWARD.**

**What was he doing here. I couldn't care less and would have to thank him later for saving me from the cat fight I just had. I was holding my hair from where she pulled from.**

**I saw the other girl being hold off by my father.**

"**Elena stop its not what you think." My father said. But she didn't seem to here him.**

"**You got lucky you know that right. And why are you protecting her!" she screamed at him. At that time people who were inside the grill came out and was forming a circle around us.**

"**Because im his DAUGHTER!" I screamed at here. "Im Alaric's Daughter" **

**I then heard Gasps from everyone except from Dad, myself and Edward, who was still holding me and looking at Elena like he wanted to kill her.**

_I know some wanted DAMON to be with Bella but it wouldn't make sense. Sorry to disappoint. Please review and thanks to all who have. Here's some LUV. 3_


	4. He's this She's that

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES BELONG TO RIGHT FULL OWNERS. SO THANK THEM.**

**Baby vampire Drama**

Didn't mean to make Elena a total B*tch it just came out like that so if I opffended any one Im sorry. BTW Jenna died already.

"**W…Wait W…What…"She, Elena, Stuttered.**

"**Bella are you alright are you hurt," Edward ask.**

"**Im okay seriously" I said hold my little nigger between my hands. "But I think we should take this somewhere else." I said noticing the group getting larger.**

"**Of course Elena come along I'll explain and after that I'll find out more about you." He said pointing at Edward.  
**_At the Gilbert Residence., Jeremy, Elena, Matt, Alaric, Bella, The Cullens', Jacob, Seth, Leah, Caroline, Bonnie, Stephan, Damon sat in the living room._

"**Alaric I don't understand. How is she your daughter? How come you never talk about her? Why didn't we know about her? Why is she even here?" Everyone questioned.**

"**Well… um its difficult to explain." Alaric said.**

"**Maybe I should explain." I said.**

"**My father is Alaric and my mother is… Isobel." I saw Elena tense from that name. "I was born September 13, 1988. My mother died when I was 7 months old. Later to discover that she actually abandoned me and my father, so my father raised me alone. I don't know why he doesn't talk about me ask him… umm and im here because im pregnant with **_his _**child in which he wants me to kill." I said with a gesture towards Edward.**

"**So you're the vampire who got my daughter pregnant." Alaric said with venom in his voice.**

"**Yes." Edward said calmly. And I noticed Jasper sending some calm through the atmosphere. "But I have my reasons."**

"**Care to explain then" Alaric said.**

"**Care to tell us what in Gods name is going on." Damon I think interrupted the discussion.**

"**Bella, got pregnant by the vampire and since he doesn't want her to bear the child she came to me to protect her." Alaric told them all.**

"**I am so sorry I had no idea. I didn't hurt the child did I" Elena final spoke.**

"**I don't think so.' I said.**

**Jacob spoke. " Bella may I ask why did you run towards you father, a human by the way, to help you with a vampire problem."**

"**Because he's a Vampire Hunter." Edward responded, everyone tense.**

"**Cool." Seth said.**

"**Not exactly Seth, he also killed anything supernatural. Which includes you." Edward said.**

"**How do you even know this."Damon said pressured.**

"**I can read minds its part of a vampire thing I got from when I was human." Edward said.**

"**So you're a mind reading Vampire," Stefan said.**

"**Why didn't we get powers like that?" Damon Whined.**

"**Your vampire's as well."Rosaline said.**

"**What gave it away Blondie was it the fangs." Damon laughed as his veins popped out of his face and his fangs grew from his teeth.**

"**Amazing tell me what kind of vampire are you? What is your original species?" Carlisle questioned.**

"**What?"Caroline asked.**

"**Carlisle is a Doctor." Edward explained.**

"**How can a vampire be a doctor" Jeremy asked**

"**Wait who's a vampire and who's not!" Elena yelled**

"**Me and my family our Vampires Cold ones."Edward said. "And there werewolves, shape shifters"**

"**Great more supernatural in this town." Bonnie sighed.**

"**What do you mean more supernatural?" I asked.**

"**There vampires," Alice said pointing to Damon, Stefan, and Caroline. 'He's a child of the moon aka Werewolf."Pointing at Tyler. Pointing at Bonnie "She's a witch, and those 4 are Humans." She finished.**

"**Okay how do you know that?" Caroline asked in shock.**

"**I can see the future. The decisions people make I can see what happens. Weather is more stable." She answered hyper.**

"**Wait, so if you can see the future, how come you didn't see Bella leave Forks?" Elena asked.**

"**Because when she made the decision to keep the **_thing_** it became blurry like a bad reception on TV. So since I couldn't see her future, Edward got anxious about her future and why we couldn't see it. And apparently with the **_thing _**I can see neithe**_**r**_**the **_thing _**future nor Bella's." Alice said with my name a whisper.**

"**Its not a **_thing _**Alice it's a baby" I defended.**

"**Well that **_baby_** is going to kill you, Bella please understand its dangerous for you to give birth to **_that_**." Edward replied.**

"**What exactly will happen to Bella if she gives birth to the kid?"Damon asked.**

"**We don't really know much, but what we do know is that the **_fetus _**will kill her. Her heart will give out before she even gives birth."Edward said looking at me.**

**Everyone gasp including me. **

"**I don't believe that." I said holding my now a bit swollen stomach.**

**The least person I expected to say that said it "your not having this baby." …Alaric.**

_Review in my next chapter Isobel comes in and let's just say she don't like Edward much. _


	5. Mother?

_**Previously**_

_**"**__**We don't really know much, but what we do know is that the**____**fetus**____**will kill her. Her heart will give out before she even gives birth."Edward said looking at me.**_

_**Everyone gasp including me.**_

_**"**__**I don't believe that." I said holding my now a bit swollen stomach.**_

_**The least person I expected to say that said it "your not having this baby." …Alaric.**_

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES BELONG TO RIGHT FULL OWNERS. SO THANK THEM.**

**Baby vampire Drama**

"**What do you mean 'your not having this baby' of course I can" I semi-yelled.**

"**Not if it's going to kill you your not." He said sighing in the process. "Look I know you want to keep it but…"**

"**But what? Why are you going against me your own daughter carrying you grand-child." I said walking… okay ran out of the house.**

**I ran till I hit a park. It was empty so I sat on the swings and started to let some tears fall. How could he do this my own father, Edward…how?**

**Someone then interrupted my thoughts. It was a woman around her late 30s early 40s. She looked so familiar. With beautiful black hair and black eyes that would look more beautiful than scary.**

"**Isabella?" the woman asked**

"**D-d-do I know you?" I asked **

"**Yes you do im yo…" she responded but was interrupted by everyone from the house.**

"**What are you doing here?" Alaric said practically hearing the venom in his voice.**

"**W-w-wait do you know here? Who is she?" I asked but no one answered.**

"**I have a right to be here in here time of need." The women said.**

"**Now you show up when they needed you weren't there… not even for one of them. So why know?" Alaric said**

"**Because I heard the conversation you were all having. And I don't want my daughter to die nor my grand-child." She said.**

"**You will have no part in my grand-child's life. You had a chance and you left the only good thing in your life!" Alaric yelling at her. **

**I don't know why but… I felt as if she wanted to not only protect me but also my baby. Then it hit me… she said 'my grand-child' how can my baby be her grand-child unless she was my…**

"**Mother?" I asked barely a whisper, but she seamed to have heard it.**

**She laughed a satisfied laugh "Yes child I am your mother, Isobel." **

**I had no idea what to do. One part of me wanted the other part wanted to kill her for leaving me at a young age to grow up so quickly and leaving me with my father to learn how to hunt and kill vampire… But to hug her and never let go.**

**I decided to go with my gut and my gut said…**

"**Why did you leave? Why come now when all those other times when I needed you, you weren't there?" I said yelling at her with tears wanting to escape my eyes but forced them not to.**

"**I left to protect you…and your sister" she simple replied as it was logical.**

"**Sister? What sister?" I asked confused.**

"**Elena is your older sister."**

"**What" I said turning around to face Elena next to me. "Did you know about this?"**

**Elena nodded, "When you mentioned her name, I knew you were my sister."**

"**What about you Alaric." I asked my father.**

"**Yes I knew for sometime now." He said.**

"**Then why didn't you tell me," I said.**

"**Fine I get that you wanted to protect Elena…but from what exactly why did you tell dad you had another daughter." I questioned.**

"**You had the protection of your father who is a vampire hunter. With me around he wouldn't have been able to teach you the skills for survival in the**real **world. And I didn't tell Alaric because it was my problem, and my problem alone." She said surprisingly calmly.**

**I was now breathing hard. "You still didn't answer my first question what were you protecting us from?" I asked again.**

"**From the Vampires" **

"**You were supposed to be taught to hate them, to kill them, to…"she said but was interrupted.**

"**And yet you're a vampire yourself."Edward butted in next to me.**

**Isobel turned to face Edward, 'you're the vampire who got my daughter pregnant." **

**Edward nodded.**

"**To bad you wont be able to see your child be born then." Isobel said then lunging at Edward.**

**I then screamed at the sight I was going to see.**

_Review if you want to see the fight between Isobel and Edward. And also check out my new story called "Movie Star Bestie" _

_Sh0w me the love 3_


	6. Options

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES BELONG TO RIGHT FULL OWNERS. SO THANK THEM.**

**Baby vampire Drama**

It all happened so fast I barely had time to acknowledge what was going on.

Isobel lunged at Edward and both were rolling at the ground at vampire speed.

"Stop them, please," I screamed towards no one in particular.

As everyone got out of the trace, two objects flew past me. And a cry of pain shot out. It took a second to realize that both Isobel and Edward were struck by stacked filled with vervain. But only Isobel seemed to be in real pain.

I wanted to go to her side but a pair of arms grabbed me and made me stay put as I watched my mother suffer from not only vervain but also the stake.

"Let me go," I said towards Elena who was holding me.

"It had to be done," Alaric said and I saw he was holding the weapon.

"Seriously, you couldn't think of another way to stop them," I said towards him still on hold by Elena. I looked back towards my mother to find her gone.

"I'm sorry Bella, but if she got into your life once again she would leave and I know you'll be heartbroken." Alaric said with anger and sadness in his voice.

Elena realized me but only to feel a pain in my stomach. And I screamed.

'Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I hissed holding my womb.

"Bella, love, where does it hurt? Carlisle" Edwards said with concerned and hissed at the same time.

"Im fine really. The baby just doesn't like stress or Drama I guess." I said huffing out the words still in pain but not much.

"Bella we need to remove the fetus now, before it's too late," Edwards said pleading. Just looking into his eyes I could see the hurt I was putting him through.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him.

"Edward we've been through this I will not kill my baby. Not you not anyone." I semi-yelled at him.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn!" he said towards me, must have forgotten everyone was still around us.

"Runs in the family," Alaric said "Bella if you want to have the family then have the baby."

I looked at him like if he just grown a second head.

"W-w-what?" Was the only thing I managed to say before I hugged him.

"You do realize that if she had the _thing_ then she will die. Are you willing to risk your daughter's life for a vampire grandchild," Edward screamed to Alaric.

"Yes, I know but…" Alaric said but then looked towards the Salvatore Brothers.

"But there are other things that will," Stephan Said,

"You have got to be joking," Edward said

"What is going on?" Alice said irritated.

"The _Salvatore Brothers_ here have a few saving tricks up there sleeves,' Edward responded, probably reading their minds.

"Like what?" Rosaline said.

"If Bonnie is willing to help then she could." He said looking towards a beautiful African American.

"Of course, I'll help n anyway. I'll even ask the witches for help," Bonnie said coming to my side hugging me.

"Witches?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, im a witch," Bonnie said calmly.

"Don't get her pissed off trust me, be the last thing you'll do" Damon responded.

"What?" jasper said.

"Your vampires' right," Bonnie said towards the Cullens' and they nodded, "Well if any of you kill a human by drinking there blood then I'll kill you and anyone who stands in my way." She said calmly.

"Good to know," Emmett said. "So what other things can help save Bella." He continued.

"Vampire Blood," I said.

And they all turned to look at me.

"What? Im clumsy and when dad took me vampire hunting I got hurt. Not all vampires are nice when they know were going to kill them." I said.

"How does vampire blood work exactly, if our blood can turn you?" Carlisle asked with interest.

"Well not you blood but the blood of the original vampire species can cure just about anything for a human.' Caroline said.

"So wait, so if the Cullen's blood can turn people into vampires? Can your blood do the same then?" Seth asked, having forgotten the wolves were even here.

"Well not exactly. With our blood, you can only turn if you have it in your system when you're dying. Understand." Caroline said.

"Cool," was all Seth responded.

"So is Vampire Blood and Witchy spells the only thing that can save her?" Jacob said looking hurt.

"No…there is one more thing else that can save her," Alaric said looking towards me.

"Well what is it?" Carlisle asked more interested by the second.

"The Ring," Was all I said.

"How will a ring save you?" Edward asked not believing it.

"This ring," I said holding up my hand the ring laid, on my right hand fourth finger, "it can bring me back from the dead."

**Review for next chapter, short I know. But the next one will show Klaus.**

**Happy 2K13 Guys.**

**Peace.**


	7. Crossbows and WTF!

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES BELONG TO RIGHT FULL OWNERS. SO THANK THEM.**

Baby Vampire Drama

"Bella, how does a ring bring you back from the dead?" Jacob asked.

Bonnie responded for me. "The ring was created to protect the natural from the supernatural." She finished.

I looked at everyone, Jacob's pack and the Cullen's were shocked, the rest looked into deep thought.

"So if Bella is wearing the ring, then what?" Edward questioned.

"Edward, I have used the ring before and I have been saved by it, so relax please," I said holding my tummy, so I could feel the baby kick again. Edward saw this and he must have thought I was in pain.

"Bella, are you in pain?" Edward said holding me.

"No, im okay," I said.

"Bella, you know Sam and the rest of the pack won't stand for this. He will come after you and kill you." Jacob said with an angry tone that I thought he thought change right there.

"I've killed werewolves before. Let him come then.' I said with confidence.

'You serious," Leah said.

"Killed her first werewolf when she was 11, Alaric responded.

"This just keeps getting better and better," Edward Mumbled.

"Yes, certainly isn't it," said a voice I have never heard before but her face was a complete reminder of what her name is.

"Rebekah," I said gasping and slowly backing away from her. At the corner of my eyes I saw both Stephan and Damon ready to protect Elena, and Tyler, Bonnie and Caroline were in front of Jeremy and Matt. The Cullen's looked confused as did the Jacob's Pack. The only person who didn't move was Alaric, and he was the first one to speak.

"What are you doing here Rebekah," Alaric said in a fair tone.

"I was homesick and decided to come back to Mystic Falls," Rebekah responded.

"We were here first so leave," Stephan yelled at her.

"On the contrary, darling, I was here first," Rebekah answered him and stepped forward towards him, and both Vampire Brothers growled at her.

"So dramatic over the doppelganger," Rebekah said rolling her eyes at them.

"We don't need your help," Edward said.

"What?" I asked him as he moved in front of me.

"Yes, what?" Rebekah asked looking confused then seemed to have found the answer, "Mind reader aren't you" she said looking towards the Cullens'. "Interesting, Klaus would love to hear this."

"Who's Klaus," Rosaline asked her in a tone full of attitude.

"Only the biggest worst vampire you'll ever meet," said a voice coming towards the clearing we were in.

As I heard that voice again I felt my little nugger flutter in me, like if he was scared. Jasper must have felt what I was feeling and told Edward through his mind because in an instant his arms were around my waist.

"Hello, im Klaus,' he said in an evil smile.

"What do you want," said Jacob who was shaking really badly.

"Well I heard about your little situation and thought I could help." He replied.

"Yeah," Damon said sarcastically, "don't think so Klaus, now leave before we kill you," said Stefan as he, Damon, and Caroline began to sprout there fangs at him and Rebekah.

"Edward what is going on?" Carlisle asked Edward.

"Klaus wants the _thing_, " Edward said with venom in his voice that was ready to be used.

"It's not a thing it's a baby okay, a baby," I yelled out to no one in particular.

"Bella that's the last thing in our minds right now," Alaric said as he threw me a crossbow and I caught with ease as I pointed it at Klaus.

"You don't really think that's going to kill me do you," Klaus said laughing.

"No," I said with a steady voice, "But it can hurt her," I said as I released the arrow and sent it straight towards Rebekah, who noticed too late and hit her right in the chest.

While Klaus was removing the Stake off of his sister, everyone scattered.

Damon and Stefan took the human's to Elena's house and Bonnie. **(That's Elena, Alaric, Matt, Jeremy).**

Tyler and Caroline, Seth and rest of the wolves not too far behind (Seth imprinted on Bonnie, and Bonnie knows and are now together.)

While Jacob's pack and the Cullen's ran back to the house the Cullen's bought. And Edward carrying me got there first and once everyone got to the house.

Edward turned towards me and if looks could kill, I'll be dead right about

.

.

.

Now.!

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, BELLA.!"

Peace.!


	8. Bourbon and Blood

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

**Baby Vampire Drama**

I was about to respond to him but ended up throwing up Blood all over his shirt as he rushed me into the closest bathroom and I spilled my guts…or Blood out. 5 minutes later I was done. And I was given something to change into. And went towards the living room where it was empty.

Something wasn't right.

"Bella, Love please let us take _the fetus_ out," Edward pleaded I looked up to see his face and it broke my heart. His face showed fear. And it scared me.

"I can't Edward, it's just a baby, and my baby didn't mean it. And I love him so please," I said before I was interrupted by him.

"Him" he questioned.

"When I think about the baby I see a Boy, so him," I said

He looked angry "why are you doing this to me Bella"

"What am I doing" I was confused what was I doing I just wanted him to love the baby not want to kill him.

"You-You're killing me Bella, can't you see that," he was so heartbroken it literally killed me. How could I do this to him?

'Edward it's our baby how could you not be happy, and yeah maybe I was a little crazy for shooting Rebekah but… that's how I was raised. My father taught me how to kill vampires for protection one day. And now that im having a baby I can't protect him to. Why can't you just love our child Edward?" I practically yelled at him, it was unlike me I know but it felt good.

'How can I love something that is killing you, Bella" he said to me

"The baby is not killing me Edward."

He laughed, but it was that kind of laugh hat was the Unbelievable laugh "Have you looked in the Mirror Bella," he said as he took me to the closest mirror… and I gasped.

I saw and I was so…pale, I had bags under my eyes, I looked …. UN healthy. Like if I just died.

"That_ thing_ you carry is killing you, Bella its **draining the life out of you**," he said, I made the mistake of looking into his eyes through the mirror and saw that it was hurt, pain, worry every feeling that was ever bad I saw it in his eyes.

"Im sorry Edward but… I just can't kill something I love" I whispered to him.

"Then please let Carlisle check you, see if there is anything we can do to save you, please Bella" he pleaded, I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded. And just that quick we were in one of the rooms where there was an Ultrasound.

"Where is everyone?" I finally asked as he laid me down.

"Everyone except for Carlisle went hunting."

"Bella im going to do an Ultrasound just to see how fast the baby is developing, this may be cold" Carlisle told me as he crazed my now 6 month baby bump.

I shivered from the touch of the cold gel as Carlisle used the wand to look at him.

Edward then started to growl and Carlisle was shaking his head.

"What what's going on" I said worried. Was something wrong with the baby?

No one answered and I panicked.

And Edward and Carlisle seemed to be having a fast vampire discussion but from the look of their expressions Edward was mad and Carlisle was confused.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHATS GOING ON?" I said when I couldn't take it anymore

They turned to look at me.

'Bella," Carlisle spoke "I can't tell what the fetus id if it's a girl or boy. And…" he stopped.

"And what?" I asked but Edwards growled.

"Bella please let's just get this thing out of you" Edward said yet again "We can adopt or go to a sperm bank and have children like that please, Bella"

"I can't Edward. I will not kill my own flesh and blood" I told him now angry.

How dare he say 'just kill the baby and have someone else kid?'

"Fine," he said now angry "Carlisle tell her what you just told me…tell her;"

"Bella" Carlisle sighed, "Bella you if you have the fetus you… you won't survive. You'll die even before the child is born." He said as he left.

"I will survive this and I will see my child be born and grow up" I said and tuned to leave wanting to get out of there.

And was happy that no one stopped me.

: ( ( :")" :

Dad managed to get me a place at the boarding house, where the Salvatore Brothers lived.

I knocked on the door and was greeted by Elena who showed me to my room, and then left me some privacy,

How could he… no how dare he … them…both…all say that I can't have my baby!

I crazed my stomach and smiled when I felt kicking.

"Im not going to let anything happen to you" I whispered and was greeted with another kick.

I slept most of the night and then morning came.

I went down stairs and was greeted with Damon and Alaric who told me Stefan and Elena when to school already, and asked Alaric set my breakfast in front of me.

"Thanks daddy" I said as I started to dig in.

I only managed to eat the eggs when I felt the same feeling bat at Edwards's house right before I threw up.

I jumped out of my chair and ran to the bathroom.

Made it just in time as I puked out blood once again, Alaric and Damon came running and held my hair back.

Both thought I should stay in bed. Damon carried me back to my room.

And that's how it was the whole day. Whenever I ate something I threw up more and more blood.

I saw the worried looks on their faces including Elena's expression. And hated putting that feeling on their faces.

'Maybe we should take her to the Doctor" Elena suggested as they all sat around the bed,

"No no doctor" I said as I sat up.

"Bella, you clearly need a doctor' Alaric insisted,

'No doctor's mean needles' I whined.

They laughed "So you can stake a thousand year old vampire but you're still afraid of needles" Damon joked.

'Yeah laugh it up, besides I already went to Carlisle," I told them.

"Right the Vampire Doctor" Damon said as he drank his bourbon.

"And what did he say exactly Isabella" Alaric said and I frowned at that name.

"He said he can't tell if im having a boy or girl." I said which technically not a lie was. "And that I won't be alive long enough to have the bay" I whispered.

But they heard it.

"You've got to be kidding me"

"You're serious"

"This isn't happening not to you"

They kept saying things like this as Damon, and Alaric drowned there sorrows into whiskey.

I ignored them and crazed my bump, when a smell caught my attention.

"What's that smell" I said as they turned to face me and smelled the air.

"I don't smell anything" Elena said.

"Its blood" Stefan answered my question

'That would be my blood. Bourbon and blood delicious." Damon said.

"Oh god" I said.

"What what is it?" Alaric looked worried.

"Wait…. Damon get me a blood bag." Stefan ordered.

"What for?" Damon asked

"Im not sure…but I think Bella's child is craving Blood." Stefan answered and with that Damon appeared and reappeared just as fast with a blood bag.

Stefan handed it to me.

'Drink" he ordered.

"I took a sip and it was…."good" I muttered.

"Elena call the Cullen's maybe they can help us with this new discovery."

"Okay" and Elena left the room and I finished my blood bag.

) ) ) : ( ( ( :0

The Cullen's arrived as I was drinking my third blood bag.

"What's going on?" Edward asked as he noticed my blooded lips and picked his nose as did the rest to block of the smell.

"We figured out that the child is craving blood, and since its half vampire its normal" Stefan answered him. And then turned to Carlisle "Since you're a Doctor we figured you might want to check how both Bella and the child are doing. Just to see if our experiment worked"

"Of course" Carlisle answered and came over to me.

'Well why don't we leave them to it and go to the living room downstairs," Damon said and I was thankful for it. "Would anyone like some Blood" He continued.

I heard a smack followed by an "ow, Elena"

"Vegetarian vampires Damon" she told him.

'great more Saint Stefan's'" another "ow"

I laughed at that.

Only Carlisle, Alaric and Edward stayed.

Alaric looked ready to kill Edward.

"Bella, how do you feel?" Carlisle asked me.

"A little stronger and hungry as well"

"Maybe it would be best if she were to stay with us" Edward said.

'No, No way is she staying in a house full of vampires" Alaric said.

"And yet there are vampires owning this place" Edward responded.

"At least they are Trusted and are Helping."

Edward was about to respond when he turned towards me and placed a hand on my now large stomach.

"Edward" I said.

"I can hear it" was all he said.


	9. Katherine

**Baby Vampire Drama**

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

"You…you can hear him" I whispered to him. He took me upstairs where Carlisle had everything set up. He scanned my belly but found only that he's getting stronger. Which according to them will only get worse for me.

Edward took me down stairs to find our previous guest here. And it looked like Elena was discussing with Bonnie. They looked at us as we made our way down stairs.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

They all looked at the ground. I looked at my father but it was bonnie that spoke "Bella," she said, her eyes looked torn between sadness and anxious.

I looked at her and she continues, "I know a way to help you with the baby, but…" she was interrupted by Alaric.

"No, no I won't have it. It too dangerous….she will double cross us, she has before." Was all he said and let out a loud sigh.

"WHO?" I asked now curious.

"Katherine" he said

.

.

.

"Why do we need her help" I said after a long and awkward silence. My lil nugger kept kicking and it hurt a bit. But I did my best to ignore the pain.

"Who is Katherine, exactly" Emmett asked.

"She's a siccative, little bitch, that's who she is" Damon said with venom in his tone.

"She's a 500 year old vampire who like Damon said is a Bitch," I said wincing from another kick.

"that name sound familiar" he whispered, we all looked at him.

"What does she look like?" Esme asked looking at me with a worried expression. And taking everyone's eyes off Carlisle.

'She looks like Elena?" Stefan sighed.

Confusion spread around the Cullen's and Werewolves face…all except Edward.

"She's a doppelganger" he said.

Elena nodded "She's my ancestor"

"She will manipulate anyone to get what she wants" she continued.

'Where is she now?" Leah asked.

"She's in the tomb" Damon said facing away from us.

"Why is she in the tomb?" Leah asked.

They told us about the Masquerade party and how she wanted the moonstone to give back for long ago. How she had a witch links he and Elena so what she felt Elena also felt. How her witch betrayed her and how she is now locked in the tomb.

"So she'll want a trade for help?" Rosalie asked.

'That's right Blondie," Damon said smirking at her "She'll probably want her freedom in exchange for her help." His smirk left his face.

"So we give it to her then" Edward said.

"Are you crazy" Damon said, "That bitch deserves what she gets"

"Just because you feel for her trick doesn't mean she won't trick us," he fought back.

'Trust me she will trick you" he said and with that Damon Salvatore left.

"Great so what do we do?" Caroline asked.

"We go ask this Katherine for help," Edward said

'And what are you going to trade her" Damon said returning.

"I give her what she wants as long as she keeps her side of the deal," Edward said calmly.

"Now," he continued, "Where is the tomb, located," and with that we set of towards help from Katherine.

I didn't know if she will help but…

I will do anything do protect my BABY.


	10. Katherine Knows Carlisle

**Baby Vampire Drama**

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

Bella's POV.

We went to the tomb Katherine was being held in. it was pure gray stone, big, cold, and dark…but of course what was I expecting from a tomb to be like.

Damon told us that she was behind the wall, and told Emmett to move it.

After Emmett moved the stone wall, it was empty,

"Hello," Edward called out.

No answer.

Well not until Damon tried,

"Ohh Katherine, come out come out where ever you are," he said smirking.

A look alike like Elena appeared before us.

Her fangs we showed and veins popped out of her face, she hissed at Damon before coming to her normal face.

She was wearing a Dark purple, which looked dirty. He heir was flat and looked unwashed.

She looked at us and her eyes landed on me and then my stomach.

It was no use hiding it I was HUGE now.

"So" she said, "You're knocked up," and she faced Alaric, "you let you only kid get knocked up, by a vampire if I might add," she said with an evil smirk.

Alaric looked like if he could kill her, we did once when I was little, but she got away.

He started to move towards her but was stopped by Tyler and Caroline.

"Chill, dude" Tyler said.

"What do you want," her voice had no emotion besides annoyance.

"We need your help," said Edward.

She turned to face him and she smirked, 'A cold one… figures" she turned away and started walking back from where she came from.

"You know about our kind," Carlisle asked.

"I know that voice," she said. She turned around and faced Carlisle.

"Carlisle," Esme asked, "How do you know her?"

"Dr. C, figures thought you would have died of starvation by know." She said smirking.

'I know Katherine from long ago, she tried to get me to help her fake her death against someone named…Klaus. I think it was." He said.

'So you knew Klaus," I asked him.

"No, I've never met him only heard of him" was all he said.

"And it would have worked if you have gone along," she said "so what's the problem then,"

"Im sure it has to due to Alaric's knocked up daughter here," she continued.

"Yes," Edward responded, "We need you to give us any information on how to save Bella"

She laughed at him.

"You, a VAMPIRE knocked up a vampire hunter's daughter," she laughed again

"Thought you taught her better Alaric," Tyler and Caroline had to hold him back again.

"If you won't help then we'll leave" he (Alaric) said.

"I've seen this before," she told Edward, "The mother died… of course."

She looked between Edward and me. And pointed at Edward, and he growled at her.

"You don't want the kid do you," she said in her annoying voice. "You want that kid out of her, and she won't let you" she smirked.

She looked at me "seems you got BABY VAMPIRE DRAMA in your life," she said still smirking "sucks for you" she sang to it.

"Are you going to help us or not," I said to her.

"You get me out, and I'll give you a spell that your witch can cast once the baby is out," she said in a business voice.

"Deal," Edward said.

"How will you get her out?" Alice asked.

"Bonnie," Alaric asked.

"fine"

She muttered a few words that sounded latin but not sure.

After she was done, Katherine stepped out.

"she pulled out and old piece of paper and gave it to Edward. "Here"

And with that she left her tomb.

We left and it was night. Edward insisted I stayed with them so they can keep watch of the Fetus. I was going to protest but Alaric told me it was better since Carlisle is a docter.

I must of fallen asleep during the run back because I woke up when he adjusted me, and once my head hit the pillow I fell back to sleep.


	11. AN Baby Gender

Baby Vampire Drama

What Should the gender for the baby be?

Girl

Boy

Twin Girls

Twin Boys

Triplets **(surprise gender)**

Review End In A few More Chapters


	12. Note

**Baby Vampire Drama**

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNERS**

**Voting is still going… Ending soon.**

Bella's Pov

I woke up several hours later in a soft bed with a sharp pain going through my stomach. I held my stomach and huffed out loud.

Edward was with me in a matter of seconds holding my stomach just above my hands.

"He's stretching," that's the nicest thing Edward has said about the baby.

"Can you still hear him?" I asked. He nodded.

"he's trying to be careful but…he's growing to strong which means you'll be needing more blood." He answered crazing my stomach.

We didn't talk for what seemed like hours but was really minutes. "Come down and I'll make you breakfast," he said as he helped me up and changed into the clothes Alice left for me.

As I made my way down stairs I smelled eggs and pancakes. Edward set the plate in front of me and I dived in, "this are really good for someone who doesn't eat," I complimented and he smiled and kiss my head as I ate.

I couldn't hold it any longer I had to ask him, "Edward," he looked at me, "what did the note that Katherine gave us say," I said as I ate my last bite.

He sighed and grabbed my plate and washed it supper fast.

"Go brush your teeth and I'll explain on the way," he said as left the room.

I brushed my teeth and hurried on down stairs, he waited for me downstairs I looked at him as we got inside his Volvo and drove off.

"So," I said, "What did the note say?"

I saw his knuckles turn more white than it can possible get.

"It didn't say a spell or a mixed potion we can make but…whom can help us." Was all he said as we reached the Salvatore boarding house.

We walked inside and were greeted by his family and my father.

We sat in the living room, where Bonnie, Elena, Matt, Jeremy the Salvatore Brothers and the Cullens' were at.

After a long silence Damon was the one who spoke, "What did the note say," he asked Edward.

"It said a name," Edward responded.

"Whose name did Katherine give us," asked Alaric.

Edward sighed and said, "Klaus,"

"You kidding right," Jeremy spoke.

Edward shook his head, "no, it can't be," Alaric mumbled.

"Let me see it," Stefan asked.

Edward handed it to him and Stefan crumbled it up in his balled fist hands.

"Why do you guys hate Klaus so much?" Jasper asked.

"Because Klaus is an original one… a Hybrid, can't be killed." Damon said with attitude.

'Hybrid?" Carlisle asked.

"Its Half-Vampire and Half-Werewolf," Jeremy explained.

"Wait what do you mean when you said he can't be killed?" Esme asked.

"It means he can't be killed…no original can't…well not without the white oak stake anyway," Damon said as if it was obvious.

After a long silence I finally spoke, "we need to ask for his help,"

"Are you crazy," Damon said earning a growl from Edward, Damon ignored him, "you know better than anyone that Klaus will double cross us,"

"Then we'll be 2 steps ahead of him," I told him now standing.

"And how will_ we_ do that,' he asked.

"With our help," said Alice.

**Review.! Peace.!**


	13. Debating for Help

**Baby Vampire Drama**

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNERS**

Bella's Pov

"No…no way I can ask you guys that," I told them.

"Well were not asking," Rosalie said.

"Besides him Mind reading," Alaric pointed to Edward, "what else can you do?"

"Jasper here can change emotions and I can see the future," Alice said jumping up and down.

Their eyes widen, "seriously," said Bonnie

They nodded, "with Bonnie's powers and there powers then we might have a chance," said Jeremy making sense. Everyone agreed with him.

LINE+++++++LINE++++

I grasped in pain again for the 3rd time today -we were still in the Salvatore boarding house- they all rushed towards mw as I pushed down on my stomach,

"What's wrong!" screamed my father anxious.

I was panting, "he's…he's just stretching," I said

"Does this happen often?" asked Stefan.

I nodded, still recovering from the pain, with Jasper's help I was better in a matter of minutes, "Thanks Jasper,'

He nodded.

"Why does this happen?" Alaric asked Carlisle, "You're the doctor around here,"

Damon brought me a blood bag and I drank it, it was good.

"The fetus must be growing faster, that's the most logical answer," Carlisle said.

"So he must be ready to be born soon right," Matt said, I had forgotten he was here he'd been so quiet.

Everyone was stunned at that theory.

"Well?" Jeremy asked.

Edward looked at Carlisle, 'What do you think, it does seem possible,"

"It is actually, even human pregnancies go through it," Rosalie said.

"Physic see anything," Damon asked in a serious tone.

Alice was thought for a moment but shook her head which caused Edward to growl,

"I can't see anything…it's all fuzzy, like bad reception on TV" she answered a little angry.

"So can't ask you anymore," Damon mumbled. Alice hissed at him.

"Do you see_ anything_ at all," asked Elena trying to ease the tension.

Alice tried again, and shook her head.

"Don't worry Alice," said Edward.

She just nodded.

"So," asked Leah, "are we gonna ask this Klaus for help,"

"Okay, here's the thing," said Caroline moving her hands as she spoke, "the only thing Klaus will do is kill us!"

"Caroline calm down," Tyler said pulling her into a hug.

"If Klaus is in some killing mode, the why don't the Volturi do something?" asked Emmett.

"Yeah… by the way y'all speak of him, the Volturi should have been after him a long time ago," Jasper butted in.

Everyone but the Cullens and Wolves looked confused, "And who are _the Volturi_?" asked Bonnie.

"Wait…You don't know who the Volturi is?' I asked them, they all shook their head.

"The Volturi act as the unofficial royalty in the world of vampires, and are an incredibly influential coven. There like guardians, keeping the secret society of vampires hidden from the human world as needed. Of Course they do often send their agents to travel from Volterra to destroy overzealous covens from exposing vampires through mass eradication of every vampire (and any humans) present. The coven has existed for over 3000 years," Carlisle told them. **(Got it online)**

That silenced them for a little while.

"Wait how does Bella know," asked Stefan.

"Oh, Edward taught Bella died but was with me and since shorty here can't see werewolves he thought she had died so…he went to the psychotic vampires and asked to be killed, but Bella ended up going to save him," Jacob said in one simple breath.

Everyone looked at him, just looked at him

"What?" Jacob replied.

I hadn't told my father that I went to save Edward

"And you just _forgot _to mention it to me Isabella," My dad glared at me.

"Yeah," I nodded, "But I have my reasons,"

"The lets hear them," he said crossing his arms.

"It was _dangerous,"_ I simply replied.

He clapped his hands together, "Isabella, I taught you to kill anything supernatural since you were about 2 years old, and what did I always tell you," he semi-yelled.

I bit my lip, "_If_" I said stretching it out,

"If" he repeated, I sighed

"If I ever find a bunch of Psychotic Vampires while alone, call you and we'll kill them as a team _never _kill alone," I replied.

"Exactly," he answered.

"It wasn't as if I went unprotected, I did take a few weapons," I told him.

'What?" asked Edward. I turned to face him.

"Did you really think I would be stupid enough to be unprotected in a room full of _Vampires_," I asked him.

"Yeah," he said, I glared at him.

"And what made you think that?" I asked him ignoring the a little pain in my stomach; my little nugger must not like all the fighting.

"Well with everything happening so fast, it could have slipped your mind to bring something to protect yourself," he answered.

"It almost did," I told him.

"Wait… but I was with you, I would have smelled anything you put in that bag before we left," said Alice.

"What if you can't smell it," I asked her

"Now," I said, "ask help from Klaus or not,"

"What about asking this Volturi for help?" asked Stefan.

"Will they help?" asked Damon, and Alaric nodded in agreement.

"Im not sure, Alice, do you see the Volturi helping us," Esme asked.

Edward growled and Alice shook her head, "The Volturi will want to kill the Fetus,"

"Great know what," Damon said

'_Why not ask me for help then," Klaus said as he stood in front of us._

**Review.! Peace.!**

**Check out Never Piss Off a Witch.!**


	14. Imprint

**Baby Vampire Drama**

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNER**

**Bella's POV**

I felt my heart beat very fast. In Flesh and Blood…well as far as Vampire goes…Stood Klaus.

Edward and his family stood in front of me protecting me. Damon and Stefan stood in front of Matt, Elena and Jeremy.

Seth stood in front of Bonnie, protecting her, if we weren't in this predicament I would have 'awed'. And the rest of the Jacob's pack stood ready for an attack. As for Alaric he could protect himself.

"Really?" Klaus said in a** you-gotta-be-kidding-me** tone.

"What do you want?" Edward said with venom in his voice.

"I came to help, obviously," Klaus said casually. Looking at me.

Edward growled, "You will not get neither of them,"

Klaus looked astonished, "You must be the Mind Reader"

Edward nodded. "Klaus," Alaric yelled bring him out of his trace, "why are you here?"

"Like I said to held,"

"You don't help?' I told him, he watched me as I crazed my stomach, and felt the baby kick, I ignored it and I thought towards the baby, _not now please_.

"You need my help and you know it," Klaus said in a strong voice.

"Who told you Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"A little scared Vampire' he said with a wicked grin on his face.

My mind went into process with every vampire we come across and only one came into mine, "Katherine" I whispered.

Everyone looked at me.

"Know do you want my help or would you rather see you her die? Edward….Alaric" he said.

My father and Edward exchanged a look, they looked at me and I felt this wicked pain that couldn't be ignored.

I huffed,"AAHHH!" I screamed.

I kept screaming and grabbed someone's hand, "Bella…Bella" I heard a panic voice but couldn't place it.

"Bonnie can you do something?" I hear a male voice ask.

I felt someone's hand on my stomach and a few words, "_Asinta Mulaf Hesta Eros Mitle Denz Sho Bala"_

In a matter of seconds I felt better, "Thanks Bonnie" I told her.

"Bella, are you any better," Elena asked.

I nodded.

"Fine we need you help" Edward surrendered.

"Edward,' I said shaking my head.

"It's for the best Bella, I read his mind and he knows a spell from some original witch he can give to bonnie, to help you," Edward said as he placed both my hands in between his.

I turned to Klaus, 'What's the catch"

"Why don't you ask you Edward," he simply replied.

I turned to look at Edward, "He…he wants some sample blood from our child," Edward didn't even look at me.

I turned back to Klaus, "when he gets older," I said to him.

I didn't know you were expecting a boy, I would have brought blue balloons," said a female voice.

We turned and saw Rebekah.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about you daggering me with that pathetic stake," she scowled at me.

Edward growled but not at her but at…Jacob.

"What is going on?' I asked towards no one in particular.

"I imprinted on her," he said looking at Rebekah the way Seth looked at Bonnie.

**Y'all reviews mean so much.**

**So keep reviewing, **

**Check out never Piss off a Witch.**

**And my other stories.**

**Peace.!**


	15. Baby Names

**Baby Vampire Drama**

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNER**

Bella's POV

"y-you imprinted on her" I pointed towards Rebekah, 'Rebekah the she-devil"

Jacob growled at me, and Edward growled at him.

"Will someone care to explain what is going on?' Rebekah said.

"Yes please if it involved my Baby Sistah I would like to know," Klaus got involved.

"What is imprinted?" Bonnie asked.

"It means when a Wolves of our kind has found his soul mate." Leah explained, "Jacob's soul mate is her, the one you call Rebekah and my brother Seth imprinted on _you_"

Bonnie eyes widen, and looked at Seth and he blushed.

Caroline "Awed"

Jeremy kept sending Seth death glares.

"Wait,' Tyler said, "No one imprinted on Caroline right?' he asked.

Caroline smacked him in the chest; he just laughed and hugged her.

"Are you sure?" Jeremy asked Seth. "I mean how exactly does that work?"

"Yes how?" Rebekah asked.

"_It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend._" Seth said in a sweet voice while looking at Bonnie,

Bonnie's face soften,

"How do you get out of it?" Rebekah asked.

Jacob looked hurt by what she said.

"You don't, like Seth said He'll whatever you need," Leah said. And just like that Rebekah disappeared; Jacob looked as if someone had died.

"Don't worry doggie," said Damon, "She can be a real bitch sometimes"

Jacob growled at him.

"Down," Damon ordered him, "but you might want to get over her, she'll be dead before you know it," Damon mumbled

Jacob lunged at him, Leah, Seth, even Jasper and Emmett had to hold him down.

"You can't kill an Imprintee, the imprinter will never be able to forget or forgive the person responsible for her death." Jacob told him…or most likely growled at him.

"What?" Damon said as a confused face lit up.

"No wolf may kill a fellow wolf's imprinted," Jacob said.

"Well good thing im not a wolf now am I," Damon talked back.

Jacob lunged once again.

"Damon's right you know," Klaus said, we all turned to look at him, "Rebekah loves to play around so you'd best be careful; it's just a warning,"

"Know do we have a deal Edward," Klaus said with an evil grin on his face.

Edward nodded.

"Very well then, I'll bring Bonnie the spell so she can learn it, and I get some of the child's blood," and with that Klaus was gone to.

.

.

.

"Why did you do that Edward?" I screamed at him.

"It was the only way," he replied.

I was about to protest when I was rudely interrupted, "Bella, he's right for you to be safe, he had to make that deal," Alaric said.

I didn't speak, I turned towards Jacob who was across the couch, "How you holding up?" I asked him.

He smiled a weak smile, "I'd been better,"

Edward handed me a cup full of B+ Blood, "Thank you," I said and sipped my drink; Jacob had to cringe away from the smell.

"Bella," said Matt, I looked up at him, "have you thought of any name for the kid?" he asked.

I shook my head, "None yet,"

"Better think of some fast you look about ready to have him then," he said smiling.

"That's a great idea Matt," said. Caroline

Matt looked at her with a confused expression, "what is?"

"While we wait for Klaus to return, we'll think of some baby names," she said in a smile.

"But we don't know the gender," Elena said.

"That's why we'll make a list and choose 2 girl name and 2 boy names, come on it'll be fun," she whined.

"How do you like…Emma?" Matt asked.

'It sounds nice," I replied.

"Damon pen and paper," Caroline said excitedly.

"What am I you slave," Damon responded.

She rolled her eyes as Stefan handed her a notebook. "Okay Emma…any others, girl name's first people"

"Callie"

"Marie Theresa"

"Linda"

Names were being called out and one came into mind, "Renesmee"

Everyone looked at me, "Renesmee?"

I nodded, "it's a combination of Renee and Esme," I said.

"It does sound interesting" Caroline said.

"Okay Boys" she continued.

"Why not name it after the father," said Alaric looking at Edward.

"Edward Jr." Is said.

"Well that settles it," Bonnie said.

**Check out Never Piss off a Witch**

**Review and go to my poll and chose you favorite name for the…**

**Peace.**


	16. Author's NoteVote

Baby Vampire Drama

Don't forget to vote for the baby's name;)

Love, Cataleya

Ps. Check out my other stories.

Peace.!


	17. Babie are Born:)

**Baby Vampire Drama**

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNER**

Bella's Pov

"I like them," I said smiling. We had just chosen a name for our baby. I couldn't wait to see him. Well I don't know if it's a him, but that's what I see in my dreams.

"Yeah there interesting…uncommon," Caroline and Rosalie trailed off as pain erupted through my body.

"Aaahhhh" I yelled.

Everyone was gathered around me, 'Bella, Love, what's wrong," Edward asked in an anxious tone. Before I could tell him… he heard it…in fact everyone heard it. Including the humans.

Wanna know what they heard, they heard my bones cracking and braking, "He can't breathe, get him out," I yelled at them.

Carlisle was the first one to come out of the trace and started shouting for things.

Edward took me to a room, "Ahhhhh" I screamed again. I felt a rip coming from my stomach, "He's dying Edward we need to get him out, now" said Carlisle.

"What do you need?" ordered Damon

"Give her your vampire blood if it heals then it will hear some of her pains," Carlisle ordered them as he left to go get Klaus.

I then felt something warm going down my throat.

"Edward," I said, looking for him.

"Im going to get him out," he crazed my cheek before he ripped my stomach open and got our baby out.

I saw him come up with a mouth full of blood and a baby in his arms.

"It's an Edward," he said.

I had been right…a boy

I reached out but felt another pain, Edward handed Edward Jr. over to Alaric. I felt Edward's hands as he went into my womb and got another child out; I looked at him "It's a renesmee"

Let me hold them. And he did, both he and Alaric handed over my children.

I kissed both their head as whispered, "I …lo…ve… you…so…much" they both looked at me. Edward Jr. had Edward's green eyes and his hair color. While renesmee had Edward's hair color and My brown Eyes.

And that was the last thing I saw before dying, while holding my greatest creation…My Children.

**Peace.! Hope Y'all like it. Its short I know. Gonna up load in a few days. Once a few more people read…**

_Never Piss off a Witch._** Check it out and Review, Peeps.**

**Be safe out there.!**

**Holla.!**


	18. Klaus

**Baby Vampire Drama**

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNER**

Edward's POV

No, no I wasn't going to let her die. If she dies so will I. even if we do have kids.

Her cries of pain, is something I never wanted to hear ever. I saw what the baby was doing to her…I could hear it. In fact everyone could hear it.

"Bella," I yelled.

Carlisle told me that he was going to bring Klaus, he better help, I saw his mind he's the damn Devil.

I had to use my teeth to cut the bottom of her stomach so I could do C-Section. I put my hands in her stomach and I felt and heard the baby once I grabbed it I saw that she had been right. That's a first…

It was an "Edward" I told her. She looked so happy.

She reached out for him, but she had another pain, and I heard another heartbeat in her stomach. I handed Baby Edward to Alaric, and pulled out the other child. "It's a Renesmee"

She reached out for them and both I and Alaric gave them to her.

I heard her say she loved them. And then she was gone.

Once she was gone the door opened to reveal Klaus, he hurried over to Bella, handed me and Alaric the children.

He cut his wrist to see blood dripping and placed it in her mouth.

"Edward," he called me, "I need you to get her heart pumping again," he ordered.

I gave Renesmee to Alaric to hold them both.

_Im going to give them to the girls to clean them Alaric thought._

I gave a quick nod and started giving Bella CPR.

"Come on Love, Please," I pleaded. As Klaus kept giving her his blood.

After a few minutes…I lost hope.

"She's gone," I cried and hit the wall, which now held a hole.

"Calm down, Mate," Klaus said.

I felt like killing him, and then I looked into his mind,

_Hear that Klaus thought._

I listen very carefully nothing…then I heard it, a fluttering sound of a heart beat coming from Bella.

I sighed with relief.

"How long will it take," I asked Klaus.

His mind went blank.

"In a few hours or by tomorrow, if she survives anyway," he said, I turned to look at him, "Know about our deal," he went on.

"Talk to Carlisle," was all I said before kissing Bella's Forehead and going to go change out of her blood.

And go see our children.

Peace.!

Don't forget to read ma other stories.


	19. First Kill

**Baby Vampire Drama**

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNER**

**And thank you **MyZebraWillEatYou, **she gave me the idea.**

**I know this took a really…really…really long tie but I had CAHSEE and some other midterms so…yeah.**

Bella's Pov

**I WANT MY BABIES BACK.!**

I had to be with them, help Edward raise them. All I saw was darkness and I didn't like it. I have to hold on I keep telling myself over and over again.

I felt myself floating on water…is this death.?

But one by one my memories started to fade.

The time I met Edward… when we had sex… Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett…all were fading… my own family.

But one memory struck me…the memory is blurry…its getting away, I had to see what it was. I ran like if I was running from the cops.

I finally caught up to it and I touched the memory and closed my eyes…

_Memory_

It was me, and my father I was about 3 almost 4 years old. I looked around I was in Mystic Falls…we were by the woods near our house.

"Daddy, why do I have to carry this," I whined, it was really heavy, I looked at my father and he smiled at me.

He reached down to my level, "sweetie, there are things science can't explain, supernatural things," he explained.

I thought about what he said about the supernatural, "like Ghost, and Vampire and Werewolves?" I asked.

He laughed and nodded, "Yeah, sweetie, Vampires, and werewolves…Ghost im not sure, but some supernatural beings like that,"

"What do we do with them?" I asked him. He got up and took my hand

"We need to kill them," was his responds.

I scrunched up my face into confusion, "why?" I was generally curious, "why do we have to kill people?"

I remembered last year when I was 2 ½ years old, he had taught me when to identify if it was human or not.

His expression was serious, "we kill them, Isabella, so they won't hurt us or anyone we love…they are killers," he was on my level now, his eyes were burning through mine, "It's our duty Isabella to kill the creatures that can hurt human, understand" I nodded; he kissed my head and smoothed my hair.

"Okay, so im going to know im going to see how fast you can run with the crossbow…ready Go!" I obeyed and ran as fast as I could, Tripped a couple of times and finally stopped when I could hardly breathe. I set the crossbow down and sat on a rock.

I heard a twig snap, "Daddy" I called out. I was sacred I felt tears go down my cheek; "Daddy" I kept calling out, I picked up the weapon and walked the direction I had came from.

I was breathing hard; I walked into what looked like a dry meadow with a gray stones making up a passage way down towards the earth. On the other side I noticed a man there he was looking at me,

"What is a pretty little thing like you doing here?" the man asked, he was in front of me as fast as I could blink.

OKAY he's a vampire, my mind thought.

_Stay calm Bella, remember what daddy taught you._

I pointed the crossbow towards his heart, but it was out of my hands in less than a second. I was then pined up against a tree.

"Let her go," I heard my father's voice, my father came out from behind the vampire and so did a few other hunters,

"Look who it is," said the vampire his teeth became fangs and his veins popped out, I gasped.

"I said let her go," daddy repeated in a deeper voice,

I felt his hand on my neck and it was getting tighter, I saw daddy and the other hunters circle him and positioning so they could shoot.

"You know I'll kill her before you can even shoot me," the vampire said, I know feared my life, I was now seeing dots around my vision; I knew this was my only chance.

While he was distracted I grabbed the knife behind my back, and stabbed him with all my might in the heart. He let go and I dropped down towards the floor.

I hear the sound of stakes being thrown and screaming from the vampire. I then felt arms around me, I looked up and it was daddy. I cried in his shoulder, "I did it" I whispered in his ear.

"Yeah you did baby," he whispered back letting out a huge breath he must have been holding,

"Alaric," said a hunter "she needs to be checked, take her to Dr. Fell, she'll help," I felt daddy nod.

He took out his phone and called the doctor, I was scared I don't like needles.

"Im sleepy," I told him and set my face in the crook of his neck, I felt him shake my shoulders

"You need to stay away baby just until the doctor comes okay," he was nervous. I nodded.

The doctor was at the house before us, "How old is she?" asked the lady doctor.

I was set on the couch, I didn't wanna let go, "Let go honey, im right here…almost 4 years old," he answered her question. The lady doctor examined my eyes, "she's so young Alaric, you couldn't have waited until she was older," she screamed at daddy…. I didn't like her.

"Meredith, im teaching her about life, on how to survive in this world full of vampires, my daughter will not become a victim," daddy screamed at the lady doctor who I found out was named Marydith. Something like that.

She turned back to me and presses my head, "Does it hurt?" she asked. I shook my head, "No im just sleepy," I told her.

She turned back towards daddy," she doesn't have a concussion, just give her some children's Tylenol," daddy nodded.

I felt my eyelids droop but before I slept I heard there voices taking about me, "she's just a child Alaric, you need to be patient, it's too much for a 4 year old to handle," she scowled at my father.

I heard daddy sigh and ran his hand through his hair, "I just don't want her to become a victim like her mother was," he whispered to Marydith.

My mommy was killed by vampires, was my last thought before sleep took over.

**Review. Peace out.!**

Not gonna Update anymore chapters until I get 170 reviews


	20. Bella awakens

**Baby Vampire Drama**

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNER**

**Bella's Pov**

* * *

One by one my memories came back to me. There was one when my father taught me how to make Vervain grenades and how to grow vervain too.

There were also the ones with Edward in them. When he first kissed me, when he took me to the meadow, etc.

Only the happy memories are what I remembered. Guess when you're about to die your life really does flash before you. But here's the funny thing…if there's anything I have learned from all my memories is that there is one thing that all my memories have in common.

Is that I have changed fate.

Fate is what im going to change, I will not die. Im gonna live, and no one is gonna stop me.

I have stopped Edward from killing himself in Italy…No one got hurt when Victoria attacked us with newborns…except Jacob.

But still I will survive.

I felt something, like my own heart beat was still beating. I heard everything I heard what was going on downstairs, I heard a laughter that sounded familiar…Edward, my Edward.

I needed him; he must be with Renesmee and Edward Jr.

I needed not only him but them…I opened my eyes and…

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

They were so beautiful.

Both Renesmee and Edward Jr. they look like me and Bella combined.

Renesmee had Bronze locks with Bella's brown eyes, while Edward Jr. had my human Green eyes and Bronze hair too but he had Bella's smile and Nose.

"Hey buddy," I whispered to him, he giggled and he held my hand and sucked on my finger. I laughed.

"You're getting attached Edward," Alaric told me, he held Renesmee; she is so much smaller than her brother.

"Yeah guess I am," at that moment Renesmee showed Alaric a picture of Bella.

"She keeps showing me that," Alaric told me, Renesmee had a power she can do the opposite of what I could do.

So instead of reading minds she can show people what she wants or needs without talking. As for little Edward here…we still don't know if he does or doesn't. He's smart that's for sure his mind his full of ideas. And wonders of everything.

I chuckled, "What's so funny?" Alaric asked me, I looked at him, his face showed curiosity.

"EJ was just think about how a bug might taste," I said laughing at Alaric's expression, which showed disgust.

"EJ, huh" Alaric noticed the shortness of baby Edward's name, I shrugged, "Can keep calling him Baby Edward or Edward Jr. can we," I said, Alaric shook his head.

Renesmee showed him another picture of Bella, and he sighed, 'Soon okay, soon" he told her. She looked at me and smiled she reached out for me.

Alaric handed her over, and I had both of them in each of my arms. He grabbed a camera and took a picture of us. I looked at him.

"Bella might wanna see it one day," he told me, I nodded. I looked over at my two beautiful children.

"Edward," Alice called me, I saw her mind that Bella was waking up. I handed Renesmee over to Alaric and Edward to Elena.

"What is going on?" Elena asked as she tried to calm EJ down. "Bella is waking up," I answered her, as I opened the door and in front of me stood…Bella.

"Bella," I whispered, she looked at me, she was still the same Bella her hair, nose, and her beautiful Chocolate eyes weren't red.

I grabbed her and hugged her. I kissed her hair. "Your human" I asked her. She didn't respond.

"Edward" Damon warned but I didn't listen, Carlisle came over and inspected her. While he made sure she was okay…I noticed Elena and Alaric weren't here with EJ and Renesmee.

"Where are they?" My Bella asked me, I grabbed her hands and kissed them, "You'll see them soon love, I promise," and I did promise her.

She nodded. "She seems human" Carlisle finally said after making sure Bella was okay and healthy and everything.

Damon and Stefan and Caroline looked at Bella like she was a criminal…I ignored them.

"Do you think it's safe for her to see them," I asked Carlisle. We both looked at Alice she looked into the future for a moment and nodded.

"Alaric…Elena, you can bring them in know," I called them out. First came Alaric with renesmee then Elena with EJ.

I looked at Bella, she looked…intrigued by them. I chuckled.

Then it happened…it all happened so fast I barely caught her.

Renesmee cut from when Carlisle took out blood for our deal with Klaus, a drop of it came out. And in that sudden moment Bella's face was covered with Veins around the eyes, her eyes once chocolate brown know held Blackness in them, and her teeth had Fangs.

Like actual fangs.

And she charged them. Damon and Stefan managed to grab her and substance her while my family got Renesmee and EJ out of here.

I went over and helped Damon and Stefan as she slipped out of them. I grabbed her tight as My Angel trashed and hissed at me.

"A little help here," I said towards my brothers. "You Emmett right grab her legs," Damon ordered, Emmett followed.

"Let's take her to the downstairs," Stefan said, "Good idea brother," Damon agreed.

"Follow us,' Damon said calmly…yeah try having to carry them mother of you children, while hissing thrashing and biting downstairs.

We set her down. She moved away from us…fast. But we managed, and before I could even stop him, Damon Salvatore put a dagger right in Bella's Stomach.

* * *

**Review. Not gonna update until I get 170 reviews.**

**So drop a comment **

**B**

**E**

**L**

**O**

**W**

**:)**


	21. Bloodsucker

**Baby Vampire Drama**

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNER**

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

"What did you do that for?" I screamed at Damon. He just struck a dagger at the love of my life and then dragged her outside into the woods.

"You saw how she was, she was gonna attack them," Damon replied. I crouched down and pulled the dagger out of her stomach.

"AHHH" she screamed, I closed my eyes and said, "Im sorry love," I could hear her breathing.

"She need to drink some blood," Damon said, his voice full of disgust. I opened my eyes and stood up to look at him.

"Why would she need to drink blood?" I asked him. "She's not a vampire,"

He walked over to me and in my face said, "Yes she is…when she had some of Klaus's blood she must have died and since he brought her back to life with his blood in her system…she became a vampire," he explained, now looking at Bella.

It sounds ridiculous.

"How much time does she have?" My Bella asked him, I stared at her crazy like. Time?…Time? I looked back at Damon, "What does she meant by time?" I asked him angry now.

"She has until just a few hours to fed," he responded. "What happens if she doesn't," I asked him.

His smirk dropped into a frown, "She dies" was his last words before he left. Theo only sound was Bella's breathing.

"Edward," my Bella whispered my name, I looked at her and I helped her stand up. "Edward, help me please," she was crying know.

I just nodded, and kissed her hair, "Of course love,"

"Come on, let's get you some Blood," I told her. She hesitated but in the end she followed me back to our house. While my family except Emmett and Carlisle stayed in the Salvatore boarding house.

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

What have I done…I attacked my children.

I didn't like the idea of drinking blood but it was the only way, if I was going to survive and see Renesmee and Edward Jr. grow up and have a mother.

Im not sure I should even be alive and be able to see them after the stunt I just pulled. But Edward seemed to trust me.

We drove over to the Cullen's house. Carlisle, Emmett and the Blond Vampire Caroline where there along with her werewolf boyfriend Tyler and the witch Bonnie.

"How are you feeling," Caroline asked me. "Thirsty" I told her.

"Most likely you would feel like that" she agreed with me.

"Here" Carlisle came in and gave me a plastic cup which smelled like blood. I felt dizzy.

'Just breathe through your mouth, Bella" Edward told me. I did and it worked a bit.

"What kind of Blood is it Doc," Tyler asked Carlisle. Carlisle looked at him, "Human" I took a deep breath and I put the straw through my mouth and drank it, one it hit my lips…I threw up…again.

"Uuugghh" I vomited the blood I just drank and more on the floor. I saw Emmett leave, poor guy.

I felt a soft rubbing on my back probably Edward.

"What happened" Edward growled through his teeth. He led me to the sink and I rinsed out the blood out of my mouth.

'Im not sure son" Carlisle responded.

"Stefan…Caroline" Edward asked them. They looked at each other.

"No…no way, she could kill them" Edward growled at them. I finished rinsing and dried my mouth.

'Who could I kill?' I asked him quietly. He looked at me with a worried expression on his face.

He then sighed, "They…They" he couldn't even finish.

Caroline huffed and told me. "We want you to drink from the vein,' she finally told me. My eyes widen.  
"What?" they couldn't be serious.

"You're serious" I told them. They nodded. "It would explain why you couldn't drink from a bag" Stefan explained.

Edward growled at him, "Hey" Caroline yelled at Edward, "You want her to survive don't you" Edward looked at her and nodded, "then she has to drink from the vein," Caroline said with attitude.

"I'll do it,' I said after a long silence. "Bella you don't have…" I interrupted him.

"Yes I do...if I don't I die," I told him, remembering what Alaric taught me from when I was a little girl.

"Fine, Bonnie could you do the spell right know," Stefan asked the witch. I looked at her with curiosity. Bonnie nodded and stepped forward, "this is the ring you will have to wear in order to be out in the sunlight" she said holding up a ring. It was beautiful.

I nodded, Bonnie went over to the pull the curtains so sunlight could come in, and she placed the ring on the windowsill and backed away a few steps.

Bonnie closed her eyes and then muttered a few words I could make out. After a few seconds later she opened her eyes and grabbed the ring and handed it to me.

"Done" she responded and without another word she left. I slid the ring to my fight hand on my fourth finger.

"Know what" I asked. Edward looked at Stefan.

"Now we find you a human to drink from," Stefan responded. I gulped and then nodded.

* * *

It wasn't until it was dark that we had to go out and make sure I…drank someone. Edward wanted to be there and so did Carlisle and Emmett for security. In other words in case I case I couldn't stop and actually killed that person.

I agreed, so here we are in the dark just me, Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and Stefan. Caroline stayed and helped me get ready for as she put it…my first hunt. So she dressed me up in a blue spaghetti t strap dress that ended around pass my thighs and had a black cashmere sweater over it. My hair was curly and sprung to life and my make-up was simple just mascara, liquid eyeliner and some red lipstick.

I told her the lipstick wasn't necessary but she put and I quote "even when your hunting it's better to look good than not too when you get caught by hunters…so they'' think you making out or something," yeah.

"So which one?" I asked them. They all looked amount one another. I felt really weak and sleepy, I felt almost fainted.

"Bella love, come on we'll get you some blood soon enough," Edward velvet voice told me. I nodded weakly and we kept on moving. Soon we ended up outside the Mystic Grill it was around midnight so a few drunks will be out heading home.

"How about that one?" Emmett said pointing to a guy heading towards town square. He seemed really drunk; he probably wouldn't remember being bitten.

"I don't think so," Edward argued, it was the 5th time he's done so.

"Look Edward, I don't like this as much as you do but…if there's no other way around it so either I do it and survive or I don't do it and die" I told him straight forward. He was acting like a child.

His jaw clenched, "fine" he said through his teeth.

I nodded in understandment of how he felt. He pulled me close and kissed my curly hair.

"Why don't we split up?" Stefan announced, we all looked at him, "Me, Carlisle and Emmett and Edward and Bella"

Carlisle was about to oppose but I guess he caught up that me and Edward wanted to do this alone.

We walked our different direction so know me and Edward are walking around the park. Holding hand and acting like a couple. Which we are by the way.

Edward was telling me how our children looked like, and it brought tears to my eyes. He being a gentleman wiped them away and kissed me on the lips.

I pulled away I smelled something, and I followed it. It lead towards a girl who had blood coming down her nose and mouth. The smell just got to me and before Edward could stop me…I charged the girl and bit her before she could scream. I felt m y fangs just rip into her skin and when my mouth touched her blood I drank and drank. The girl soon stopped moving and when that happened I felt someone trying to pull me.

I pushed them away and kept drinking and letting the beast in me takeover.

* * *

**Peace**

**Check out my other stories:**

_Bella and Edward Hogwarts Style_

_Brother and Sister_

_What I want I get_

**review up to 200 before i update :d**


	22. Meeting EJ and Renesmee

**Baby Vampire Drama**

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNER**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, Bella, love you have to stop," I heard Edward in the background, I was in too deep to just let go, so I just ignored him and kept drink from the girls lifeless body.

I felt strong hands pull me away, I growled, in front of me stood Edward, "Bella, if was for your good," he told me. He touched my face and I instantly felt the veins on my face disappear.

I was put down by Emmett and Edward hugged me really hard, I looked over his shoulder and saw the girl's body. I gasped and started to cry on his shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay, Bella, it had to be done" he told me, he sat down on a bench with me on his lap and stroked my hair.

He pulled away and wiped my tears away, "im sorry" I whispered to him. "Don't be, because if you hadn't drunk than you would have been killed," he whispered back.

I rested my head on his shoulder as he carried me home.

"Where is Edward jr. and Renesmee?" I asked him. He set me down on the bed. It was quiet around the house. "Well the family took Renesmee and EJ over to the Salvatore house,"

Ej? "Who's EJ?" I asked him. He laughed as he laid down with me and started to kiss my neck, "Edward Jr. its shorter, than having to say his full name," he explained while kissing my collarbone, "Well save his full name for when he gets in trouble,"

"What are you doing?" I was breathing hard now, I felt him smile against my neck. "What does it look like im doing" he started to unbutton my blouse.

I finally got the picture and turned to look at him, "Really?" I whispered against his lips. He nodded and that night we had sex like if there was no tomorrow.

**ABCDEFG**

I woke up to the felling of kisses on my shoulder, "Edward" I said in a sleepy voice, I heard him chuckle.

I opened my eyes and met his he kissed me on the lips and continued towards my neck, "Good morning" I said breathing hard already. He chuckled again, "Its noon love" he said, I sat up, the blanket fell down and I grabbed it and covered myself, "What?" I said.

He sat up with me, and pulled me against his chest, "Don't worry, love, you needed your sleep," I felt a blush coming if it could anyway.

"I miss you blush" he whispered in my ear.

"We need to get dressed Edward" I said getting up, I turned to him and he just lay back again.

"No thanks I like this view from right here" his eyes held lust all over again, "Don't even think about it" I said. He pouted. He watched me as I changed, and pouted again when I covered my breast, when u was finished I walked over to him.

"Get up Edward" I pleaded, he gave me his crooked smile, and "I want to see my children?" I insisted he sighed and nodded.

He got up and changed really fast, "he was buttoning up his shirt when I went over and did it for him, "last time I checked I knew how to button up my shirt" he teased.

"Yes but I do it so much better" and kissed him on the lips.

"Come on" he grabbed my hand and led me to his Volvo. We got in and headed over to the Salvatore house.

* * *

"Where are they?' I asked barging in.

"Didn't you ever teach her to knock, Rick" I heard Damon ask Alaric.

I rolled my eyes and I entered the living room with Edward right behind me. "Where are they?" I repeated. I felt Edward nod. Don't they trust me…well I did try to attack them but still.

In a matter of seconds Alice and Rosalie came in hold Renesmee and EJ. I saw them for the first time; Renesmee had Edward's Bronze hair and my brown eyes. While EJ looked so much like Edward, with his Bronze hair sticking up everywhere and Edward's green eyes from when he was human.

"They look exactly the same as I remember them," I whispered. They must have noticed me because they reached out for us. I grabbed EJ while Edward got a hold of Renesmee.

EJ started playing with my hair, and I kissed his forehead, "hi" I whispered he giggled. I looked around and noticed everyone had left. I looked at Edward, "They wanted to give us some privacy" he said.

I nodded and looked back at EJ, I heard a quiet giggle coming from Edward, and I looked over and saw that it was Renesmee. I laughed, she touched my face with her itty bitty hands and I saw images:

Me giving birth

A lullaby

Her and EJ in the bath laughing.

I looked up at Edward for an explanation, "she does the opposite of what I can do," he explained.

"What about EJ?" I asked. Edward frowned, "Nothing," he said sadly, I looked at my son and said,"Yet"

EJ continued laughing.

* * *

**Peace.**

**What do you think EJ's power should be, Review**

**Im think about doing one where Bella gets Pregnant like in Vampire Baby Drama but instead of Alaric being the Dad its either Damon or Stefan.**


	23. Calling all the Hunters

**Baby Vampire Drama**

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNER**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

We were having a private family moment just me, Edward, Renesmee and EJ, that is until Alice had a vision.

The whole family came in I looked at Edward for an explanation and came up with none, "what's going on?" I asked him.

He ignored me and looked at Alice and growled, he growled so loud that it scared little Renesmee and she ended up crying. Rosalie came and got her form Edward's arms before he could growl once again.

"What is going on?' I asked again a little louder this time, Edward turned to me, a little ashamed at his reaction, "The Volturi is coming," he said simple before slipping down onto the couch.

"What?" I asked in disbelieve, "Bella," I looked over at Alice, "they know about Renesmee and EJ" she explained.

"How…How could they have known about Renesmee and EJ?" I asked no one in particular.

"Someone must have tipped them off," Jasper said, looking at the other vampires, werewolf and humans.

"You seriously think we would tell this Volturi" Bonnie started saying but got interrupted, "We don't even know where the Volturi is…so you can't blame us" Matt said.

He made sense, Edward looked at Jasper who shook his head, "What about Klaus?" I asked silently. They all looked at me, "Maybe" Edward thought.

"no, that's not like Klaus," Damon said, we all looked at him, "Klaus once he got something he won't want anything find out about it in case he needs it again," he explained.

We'll he's out of the list.

"So what do we do know?" Caroline asked. No one said anything and I hated this silence; "Can we run and go into hiding?" I asked silently towards Edward. He looked up at me and shook his head, "Demetri will find us; he's there best tracker, a million times better than James," he said before looking down again.

I sighed I noticed that EJ had fallen asleep, so I went with Rosalie who held Renesmee and put them into their crib. I smiled at them, they looked so peaceful.

I walked out of there before I could cry; I walked back into the living room where you could literally hear a pin drop, "so what other alternatives do we have?" I asked …everyone.

They looked at one another, before discussing what to do, "We fight" I heard Emmett say.

"No time, the Volturi will be here by Twilight tomorrow" Alice answered.

"Well if we can't run and can't fight and have no time to find witnesses…then what do you suggest we do?" Emmett asked her.

"Do you think that could work?" I heard Edward say; I looked over at him and saw he was looking at Alaric.

"What will work?" I ask in curiosity.

"It could I mean if I could get them here in time then yeah," Alaric ignored me and spoke to Edward.

"Mind telling us what's going on…not all of us can read minds" Damon demanded.

"Hunters" Alaric said while looking at me.

I looked at him with curiosity, "what do the hunters have to do with this?" I ask. He laughed as if he found it amusing, "No, Bella…im calling all the hunters I know and telling them to make their way over here and to help us…kill them in case something happens of course" he explained more clearly.

"What!" I shouted a little, "Dad, they…they will kill every Vampire in this town" I said.

I felt a wave of calmness overcome me….Damn you Jasper.

"Exactly they will want to know what other type of species a vampire can become, only we'll tell them not to kill your group or any vampire that doesn't kill human" he said shrugging his shoulders. I closed my eyes to think for a minute.

"Bella," Edward said as I opened my eyes and looked at him, "it's the only option we have right known" he voice was sad and desperate.

"we also called a few of our friends from around the world to come and see Renesmee and Ej and if they decide it help then they will of not then…let them go their own way,"

I nodded in understandment, "were staying too," Seth said in a happy tone.

"Yeah, I do feel like killing a few leeches "Leah agreed with him, they looked at Jacob, "Might as well, don't have anything else to do" he said shrugging his shoulders and put his arms around Seth and Leah. I laughed in fact we all did.

"Don't worry, they won't lay a hand on those two babies as long as we protect them," Caroline said in a strong voice.

"Who are we?" Damon said. We looked at him, while he looked at Caroline.

"Im helping," she said, "As long as Caroline is, I have to protect her," Tyler said smiling at her.

"I wanna help too" Elena said.

"NO," Damon said shaking his head, "No way, your human and have been through enough with Klaus and all"

She was about to protest but didn't get the chance to, "He's right Elena" Stefan agreed with his brother.

She crossed her arms and sat down on the couch.

I turned to Alaric, "alright them lets go call some hunters" I said in surrender.

* * *

**Peace.**

**Don't forget to review and I cant get the song don't you worry child out of my mind :-/**


	24. brotherhood of the 5 and hunter's curse

**Baby Vampire Drama**

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNER**

**Bella's POV**

"So are you willing to come?" I asked a hunter over the phone. It was our last one and we had an hour of debating on whom should call and we agreed that only I and Alaric should call since we know them.

"Of course, wouldn't miss this for the world" I felt an evil grin creep up.

"But you have to promise not to kill the once we tell you" I said sternly. I heard a grumble and sigh before agreeing.

"And please hurry" I begged before hanging up.

I turned back to the group, "that's the last one' I said happily and tiredly.

I looked at the clock it read 4:34am; I raised my head against the arm of the sofa and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up on a comfortable bed; I looked around and found a clock, 12:59pm, holy crap I just slept about 8 hours. I groaned and my head hit the pillow, I heard the door open.

I looked up and saw it was Edward with…food.

"I so love you right know" I said as I digged into my delicious…lunch I guess.

I heard Edward laugh.

"Some have arrived" he said quietly, as I drank my juice in which I nearly choked on.

"And what happened?" I asked curiously.

He ordered me to keep eating while he explained.

"We told them and showed them Renesmee and EJ, and….they agreed to help out," he said truthfully.

I raised an eyebrow, "thank doesn't sound like the hunters I know" I said confused.

He sighed, "Well after we told them what we were and what was going on and then they shot Emmett in the chest with an arrow filled with what they called vervain and were surprised it didn't work," he said honestly.

"No way, is Emmett alright?" I asked. Edward nodded, "its Rosalie who they should worry about almost killed some of them" he whispered.

I laughed, and removed the tray of food with blood and went to take a shower.

* * *

"So you're a vampire now" Cedric noticed when I came down the stairs with Edward in tow. I nodded nervously.

He laughed, "always knew you were gonna be different" he said smiling.

"So what is the plan exactly, Alaric" Major asked my father, major is the top dog in the vampire hunting world.

"We want to show that my grandchildren aren't immortal so as they put it" he pointed to the Cullens, "and if they can't then we fight" he finished off.

"When will they get here?" Ulysses asked my father, I remembered him because he's a year older and I had a crush on him when I was like…5 or maybe 13.

"Tomorrow around twilight at most" Alice answered.

"What about some sort of trade we can make" Cedric tried to find the solution.

"There is one but were not considering it" Edward answered.

"And what is that," Major grunted, "you children are at stake and you won't give them what they want" he then shook his head.

"Aro wants me and Alice," he pointed towards Alice, 'so even if we did give ourselves up I still wouldn't be able to see my children and Alice wouldn't see her mate" Edward defend himself.

I smiled at him proudly and went over and hugged his waist while he put his arms around my waist.

"Why would he want you and the girl?" Hunter asked, Hunter was a 6'0 guy with blond hair and deep blue eye that could distract you; he uses that to his advantage when it comes to hunting and while the vampire is distracted he kills them;

"Alice can see the future once one has made a decision, and my son Edward can read minds all at once" Carlisle explained.

'Except Bella's" Emmett teased.

I smiled, "so the mind reader can read you mind?" JR. asked he was the 2nd oldest guy in the hunting vampire business.

I nodded, Major laughed, "told you, she was gonna be special Alaric" he gloated.

"Im sorry what?" I was confused what had been going on about me.

"The day you were born I had a feeling you were gonna play an important role in the lives of others, and here you are" major gloated at his right predicament.

"so back to the point," Ulysses insisted," how do we kill you cold ones" hate filled his voice.

"You can rip us apart and burn the pieces" Edward said probably trusting them, but not enough threw mind reading.

"Why do we need to rip you apart?" cedric asked.

"Because they can reassemble" Jacob said entering the room with Seth and Leah in tow.

"And you are son?" major asked shaking Jake's hand.

"Jacob black and this is my pack for now I guess" he gestured towards Seth and Leah; Leah had her arms across while Seth smiled and waved.

Once Leah's eyes found Hunter's, they were inseparable.

* * *

Other hunters arrived and we had to explain everything all over again, we had a couple of fights and trying to kill one another but other than that…it was great.

Only 2 had left because they didn't want to work along vampires, and some still didn't trust the Cullens but agreed not to hurt them unless they cross paths in the near future.

The hunters made weapons and cleaned out the old ones and made sure some would catch on fire easily, or sharpened there stakes and knifes…a lot.

"Home sweet home" I muttered while feeding Renesmee some animal blood.

"You used to do this?" Seth asked, I looked up at him and nodded, "cool" he whispered and went back to see how the hunters use weapons.

Form the corner of y eye, I saw Edward shake his head, "what?" I asked.

"just can't believe that you in such a tiny figure could even carry a cross bow, much less shoot one' he then laughed. And EJ joined him not know what the laughing was about but laughing along with his daddy.

"No what I can't believe is that Bella could actually run and shoot with the crossbows, knives and guns around here without tripping" Emmett joked.

I rolled my eyes, "boys are so immature, remember than Renesmee" I told her in a baby voice. She smiled up at me before playing with my hair and running her fingers threw it. And Edward's laugh sprang through the room. And we got a lot of curious looks our way.

"So what happens if one of you gets killed?" Emmett asked cedric, I heard a growl form Leah, she had imprinted on Hunter and Seth was glad for her.

"The Hunter's Curse" Jonathan answered for cedric while cleaning his arrows and making sure they were pointy.

"What do you mean by The Hunter's Curse?" Carlisle asked enthusiastic by the new discovery. So far Major and Carlisle have been hitting it off which was surprising since major hasn't been the same since a vampire killed his wife and 2 baby girls.

Jonathan stopped what he was doing and looked at the vampires and shape sifters and had a wicked evil grin on his face, that just gave me the creeps, "the hunter's curse is a curse that vampires bring on themselves if and when they kill a hunter from _the brotherhood of the five_" he said mystically.

Edward let out a laugh, "what exactly does it do?" Edward joked about it but I heard enough stories to last me a life time.

"Edward," I said in a serious tone, "The vampire responsible for the murder of the hunter would experience horrifically vivid hallucinations, but it's usually in the form of the people that the recipient has killed in the past -the first being the hunter that was killed to trigger the curse- which would then prey upon the killer's guilty conscience, and may even manifest in strange forms, tempting the killer to kill themselves in order to escape this psychological torment" I explained.

"Like if you killed ah inter right now, the hunter will first appear to you and literally haunt you then all the people you killed out of guilt _**will **_come back to haunt you and drive complete mad" I explained even better and his humor was let out.

"But more specifically they are bonded by the brotherhood of the five" Connor said he was one of the hunters who didn't trust the Cullen.

"And the brotherhood of the five is…?" Rosalie said with attitude still mad about what had happened to Emmett.

"There a group of supernatural vampire hunters consisting of five members. They are highly skilled and they acquired enhanced strength and reflexes, they also have tattoos called the Hunter's Mark," Edward answered before anyone could open their mouth.

All the hunters stopped and looked at Edward ready to attack. Edward just rolled his eyes, "I read his mind" he pointed his chin towards Connor; the relaxed but still kept an eye on Edward.

Edward the turned towards me, "when are you gonna be done keeping secrets from me?" he asked in an irritated tone.

I smiled; "in time" I said and went inside to put renesmee to bed.

* * *

**Don't forget to review.**

**Stay safe out there**

**Peace :D**


	25. Be here at Twilight

**Baby Vampire Drama**

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNER**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"They will be here by twilight," Alice informed us after having a vision. I had so many questions on my mind that I was getting a head ache.

"We have to get everything prepared and make sure we have a safe place to keep the twins if a fight occurs," Alaric shouted out as many of the hunters prepared themselves with arrows, lighters, knives, etc.

I was nervous about our encounter with them, Edward soothed my back and some of my nerves were gone, "it will be alright Bella, I promise," he said.

"That's a big promise" I whispered barely haring it myself.

He gave me a half smile, EJ and Renesmee looked like small two year olds but big one year olds. They came running towards us that I held out my arms open and EJ jumped into my lap while Renesmee cuddled with her father. I kissed EJ's cheek which sent him into giggles.

_This may be the last time were together as a family_, I thought sadly.

We spent the entire day with them both inside and outside the house as my father; Carlisle, Jasper and Damon Salvatore prepared our witnesses.

* * *

"We have to go know love" Edward whispered to me as I held a sleeping Renesmee in my arms. I looked down on her and held her closer to me.

"Where are the rest of the hunters and your family?" I asked, I wasn't really noticing my surrounding today.

"There already at the clearing, getting everything ready, and your witch Bonnie is done spelling the house so the Volturi won't get in, and is waiting for us in the clearing" he informed me.

I nodded, "who's gonna stay with them?" I asked. I was MIA all day.

He kissed my forehead as we walked and Ej played with the snow around us, "your sister Elena will be at the house so with her Stefan, as well as Jeremy, Esme and Matt all prepared with Weapons," he told me the plan.

"if something were to happen, then you will run, are you listening to me Isabella" he said in a strict tone I never heard him use on me before, I nodded, "you will take both EJ and Renesmee and run towards the house don't look back, Alice will carry Bonnie to the house as well to protect it,"

"Don't come back for any of us" he added. I nodded and he wiped a few tears of my face, I hadn't realized I was crying. Renesmee woke up and as why I was crying. I told her it was nothing and set her down to play with her brother.

We arrived at the clearing everyone was in position, bonnie had created a circle around us as a boundary, the hunters were hiding in the forest behind us armed ready to shoot. And the vampires all in place along with a werewolf ready to turn.

Twilight came and everyone drew silent as black hooded figures approached us.

* * *

**Don't forget to review.**

**Stay safe out there**

**Peace: D**


	26. EJ's Power

**Baby Vampire Drama**

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNER**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

There were so many of them, Aro along with his brothers were the first to UN hood themselves along with the rest.

"Well….well…well" Aro voice flew through the clearing, "what do we have here?" he asked himself.

"Human trying to protect 2 unnatural occurrences" Caius laughed as he spoke.

"A fight in deed" Marcus said with no emotion.

"We're not here to fight" Carlisle spoke, "we have brought witnesses to show that EJ and Renesmee are not immortal"

The 3 brothers laughed, "They are indeed immortal children and will be killed" Caius sneered out.

I hugged Renesmee closer to me, "we can show you that Ej and Renesmee had indeed grown" Carlisle did a compromise.

Aro nodded and I saw Edward hand EJ over to esme, I was stunned, he kissed each of our foreheads than walked over to the Volturi.

On the way over Edward started to get pain reactions and was on the floor in pain, I gasped; I wanted to kill Jane right there.

Next thing I know Jane's on the floor screaming harder than Edward; Edward got up and continued walking.

I looked over at Bonnie and she looked concentrated on Jane, Aro and the rest had stand expressions on their faces.

Once Edward got there Bonnie stopped the pain, "that was certainly interesting" Aro announced and held out his hand.

He took Edward's hand and I guess saw everything.

Aro gasped, "remarkable" he whispered.

He let go of Edward's hand and looked over at us, "original Vampires and Hunters" he gasped.

"Hunters?" Caius asked angry his red eyes looked over at us all.

"The brotherhood of the Five" Aro whispered in astonishment.

"What does this have to do with the 2 immortal children?" Caius asked within an anger tone.

"Absolutely nothing; but it's still incredible" Aro explained.

Aro touched Edward's hand and I sucked in a breath" interesting very interesting" Aro whispered.

"May I" Aro asked Edward.

After a long silence Edward spoke toward us, "Bella, please bring Renesmee and EJ along with 2 other people" I walked slowly towards them, I looked at Emmett and he came with me as did a hunter aka my father.

"Hunters and vampires unite" Aro said with excitement.

"Hello renesmee, EJ" Aro said he held out his hand for them to touch.

"Hello Aro" Renesmee's voice started him. Instead of touching his hand renesmee touched his face and showed him…I don't really know.

"Extraordinary" Aro whispered he then moved on to EJ, "and what can you do?"

Ej just touched Aro's hand and saw all of EJ's past.

"Magnificent" Aro whispered.

"What is it?" Caius asked Aro quickly.

"They are not immortal but actually grow like children only faster" Aro answered him still astonished.

"So what does that mean?" Marcus asked with no emotion and boredom.

"It means we have so much to discover" Aro told them.

"So what of the hunters then?" Caius asked Aro, "they know our secret and sure to kill us" his voice full of hatred and im pretty sure his eye's got redder.

"That is true" Aro agreed with him. If Aro agrees with him then they will kill us all.

"Aro" EJ called him. I looked down at EJ with curiosity, Aro turned around to look at EJ and EJ looked him in the eye," please just leave, we didn't break any rules".

"You didn't break any rules" Aro agreed with me and turned towards his brothers who had their eyes widen, "let's go brothers, we have so much to discover" and led the way to their leave. EJ's power is compelling.

"What of the hunters?" Caius still on that matter.

"And the witch?" Jane complained looking at bonnie with so much hatred that it could kill; Bonnie just smirked at her.

"So much to learn" was all Aro said and was the last one to leave.

"Ej did you just compelled them to leave us alone?" Edward asked him, he shook his head and grabbed my hand to lead us towards our family who were celebrating.

"Charm speak?" my father's voice said with an amazed tone; "it is possible" I said looking at Edward for an explanation.

"Guess I knew who's gonna be a ladies man when he's grown" Emmett said laughing.

I couldn't help but laugh along, the hunters decided to hunt the new Vampire species and as promised they left us alone.

* * *

**Don't forget to review.**

**Stay safe out there**

**Peace: D**


	27. The End

**Baby Vampire Drama**

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. BELONG TO RIGHTFUL OWNER**

**Bella's POV**

We were still in Mystic falls, but were leaving soon so I and Edward could attend college.

"So what now?" I asked Edward.

Edward pulled me into a hug, "now we get married and live our lives together…forever"

We kissed like never before.

_The End_

**Stay safe out there**

**Peace: D**


End file.
